Talk:GURPS DnD
It's more of a two dimensional matrix than a one dimensional sorted array (what with the different types) but frankly I wouldn't bother trying to fit the different types of orc in a sorting algorithm vs goblins and ogres and whatever. Having a sub-algorithm for orcs is good enough. But you're missing ranged units and casters and stealthy harassers. --Bruno 20:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, any goon/tough/chief can use a ranged weapon, and chiefs explicitly get Heroic Archer if they're intended as ranged weapon uesrs. So I think that covers ranged units. I really should add elite spell casters. Good point. As for stealthy harassers... yeah, need those too. I have the templates vaguely in my head, just need to write them up. As for orc subraces... that's really more of a Warhammer thing, I thought. Red Box D&D just had "orcs." Black orcs and red orcs and green orcs and niblogs and orogs and semi-half-demi-orcs came later. --Mark 14:43, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I wasn't thinking races of orcs. I was thinking "thug" orc vs "cheiftan" orc, etc. I was just using "orc" as a random example. --Bruno 16:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) To expand on my poorly phrased ramblings: There's an obvious sort order within a given creature type: Goon, Punk, (standard), Thug, Brute/Tough, Chieftan. An alternate sort order would be Goon, Punk, (standard), Stalker, Assassin, Chieftan (depending on the chief). You could proceed through creature types and roughly within the sort order: 75-100 point characters dealing with Kobold Goons, then Kobold Punks, then Kobolds, then Kobold Thugs, etc. as they gain CP and "stuff". Once they graduate from Kobolds they could move on to Goblins, then Orcs, then Hobgoblins, etc. This would be the CRPG model - everything comes in neat stratas. But technically there's overlap between Kobold Toughs and Goblin Punks or Orc Goons. A really really enthusiastic GM could try to create a Grande Unified Sort trying to fit all the combinations into the same ordering system. I was mostly babbling that this is probably a lot of work for no significant benefit. --Bruno 16:36, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I get what you mean. My vision is a little different: there aren't bands of Orc Brutes out there. Instead, there are orc bands made up of Goons, led by Toughs or Chiefs, with Thugs and Brutes as enforcers or whatever. Tougher tribes have a higher proportion of elites than weaker tribes, but more advanced heroes fight Gnolls and Bugbears, not tougher orcs. And yeah, I'm not prepared to figure out the relative value of an Orc Tough versus a Hobgoblin assassin. Seriously, who can tell? --Mark 16:50, May 11, 2010 (UTC) It may not be whole bands of goons so much as the PCs encounter Goon scavenging parties on the perimeter, push further in and start running into mixed Goon/Punks, hit the occasional patrol of standards, get into the caves and run into lots of standards and brutes or toughs, etc. The caves furthest at the back (or the deepest areas) have the most dangerous models. Technically the same organization, but producing nice concentric rings if you tried to make a diagram of "Average encounter level" and overlay it onto the geographic area. That's obviously a rather artificial model, and only really makes sense in context with the sorting algorithm of evil concept. But D&D has had strong ties to Sorting Algorithm of Evil since birth, so mentioning either tends to lead my mind in that direction. --Bruno 17:18, May 11, 2010 (UTC)